<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors by lavenderispurple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263968">Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderispurple/pseuds/lavenderispurple'>lavenderispurple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderispurple/pseuds/lavenderispurple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>United under one flag are the nations of Coira. Once a country is recognized as a nation, the leader must swear an oath to protect the citizens of the nations of the world at any cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>United under one flag are the nations of Coira. Once a country is recognized as a nation, the leader must swear an oath to protect the citizens of the nations of the world at any cost.<br/>
Coira is a world where many young countries all strive towards one goal. This goal is one that countries as a whole will fight tooth and nail to achieve. That goal is to be recognized as a nation. Many young hopefuls have died trying to prove their country’s worth.  Being deemed a nation means fresh food, fresh water. It means new technology not available before. Magic is also granted to the newly-formed nation. </p>
<p>To do so, they must send out six Wanderers as ambassadors: two teens, two adults, and two elderly. It matters neither the gender nor the occupation, education, sexuality, or upbringing of the wanderers. Should the potential Wanderer accept the condition, they are set aside until the group is complete. The maximum waiting period for a group to fill is five years; after that, the original volunteer is sent away and rewarded handsomely.<br/>
The one, and only, condition is that if they set out, they must never return to their homeland. They are to stay and act as an embassy for their nation. Because of this condition, orphans, outcasts, and victims of abuse make up the majority of the volunteers. In a survey conducted by Coira’s International Wanderer Federation, or CIWF for short, these potential wanderers volunteer to escape whatever life they had led before, at any cost. </p>
<p>But do not think for a second, dear reader, that this task was easy. Oh no, it is far too dangerous for any normal human to attempt. Fearsome monsters roam the lands and waters of Coira. Many, like the beastly Eklektrik, can devour a human with just one bite. Others lure prey in with alluring scenes and scents. Yet others still disguise themselves as human, only to turn on their so-called companions when they least expect it. Many wanderers have fallen victim to these horrors. Often, the only trace left is the documents taken by their country when they left. There is no defense against these beasts for the ordinary human.</p>
<p>Of course, how could a human prove their country if they cannot even survive to tell the tale? Well, the answer is simple: evolution. Even such an advanced species as the human still has room to grow. Many humans have awakened the power to control light. This means all light, not just what we humans call ‘visible light’. Each segment of the spectrum has a specific power assigned to it. </p>
<p>With what we humans call Infrared comes the power to manipulate heat and gravity. Commonly called Stars, Infrareds are often employed as explorers. Many venture into unknown territory too hot or cold for other colors. With their help, many deserts and many arctic biomes have been discovered. The explorer job is not for the untrained, though. Extreme control is required to keep a human alive while not disturbing natural wildlife. Infrareds that are either not skilled enough or interested are hired as entertainers at carnivals, circuses, and production companies.</p>
<p>Red has the power to control fire, sand, and pressure. While they sometimes are villainized by the media, Reds are extremely versatile in what they are able to do. Some of them accompany Infrareds on their quests. Some assist Browns in their artistic endeavors. Reds can also assist Blues when ground-breaking research must be done. Reds are one of the most versatile of the colors and can choose near anything for their occupation. Many people call Reds Phoenixes because of the firepower, but the name relates to the other components of the power.</p>
<p>Healing power is available to the Oranges. Many Oranges work at hospitals if they live in a nation, or as independent healers when they live in a country. Oranges are considered indispensable by the government, and they must be protected at all costs. Training to Oranges is offered regardless of whether they live in a nation or a country. Even an untrained Orange is valuable to anyone. They are considered the healing hands of the government and have been dubbed Hands.</p>
<p>Yellows have the power to reveal someone’s worst fear. Because of this, they are the most villainized color. Yellows are thought of as unattractive, due to stigma around the power. Yellows are often segregated and are bullied in school. They are often harsh against the government, and many have mental illnesses such as depression or anxiety. Many people who are against Yellows joke about how ironic that fact is. Sadly, Yellows’ nickname is one people tend to spit out: Horrors.</p>
<p>Greens have the power to control plants. This control extends to any plant, dead or alive. Many Greens are employed as gardeners. They take care of community gardens and keep parks looking alive. They can also be explorers, as they are found useful in the forests or lands where there is hardly any life. Many Greens are also hermits, living high in trees or in dense forests of their creation where none can find them. Their control over plants has earned them the nickname Willows.</p>
<p>Blues, predictably, can control water and air. Marine exploration and biology are some of the only jobs open for them. Many Blues are open to this idea, stating that they are some of the only people that can do the task. Most of them love the creatures they come across in the ocean, so they have adopted the name Mermaids. They are also hired by wealthy clients to create a water feature in their homes, or by companies to impress possible clients. Some, once they discover they are Blue, retreat into the ocean and do not resurface until they are needed by society.</p>
<p>Indigoes control illusions consisting of sight and sound. Entertainment companies often leap at the chance to have an Indigo on their staff. Indigoes’ illusions cannot be recorded on camera, but they are useful to the actors for immersion in a scene. Some bigger corporations hire Indigoes to demonstrate how a product works without the need for a projector. Indigoes often hide from society with their ability, and if an Indigo commits a crime, it is often hard to track them down. Like the apparition they like to hide behind, Indigoes have been called Façades.</p>
<p>Purples have the power to conjure and create any poison or antidote that is necessary for the task at hand. Purples do not have a conventional role in society. Sometimes they are hired by hospitals to assist the Oranges. Another common job for them is traveling with Infrareds to help heal them if they contract an illness. Because of this, Purples often make massive amounts of money. Purples have been dubbed Poison Apples.<br/>
People who control the color White have the ability to create near-perfect clones of whatever they wish. Whites are useful to large corporations because of their ability, and they are used to mass-produce products. Any imperfections are fixed swiftly. They often live posh and wealthy lives by copying multiple objects and selling them for astronomical prices. Because of these tendencies, Whites are more commonly known as Swindlers.</p>
<p>Greys can manipulate shadows, some even strong enough to manifest and control shadows on a sunny day. Greys are considered obsolete, having lost their use. Now they work the jobs that no one wants to work, such as sewage and garbage control. Many families are disappointed when they hear their child is a Grey. They are one of the most bullied colors, right after Yellow. Because of their now-useless power, Greys are also called Wraiths or Rats.<br/>
Blacks can manipulate light, not to the extent of the Indigoes, but it is still a fearsome trait to have. They are often hired by the film industry. Companies find their power useful for lighting. Sometimes Blacks can be seen walking around at night, with only light on where their eyes are seeing. Because of this, other people that have witnessed this have dubbed them Cryptids, after the way only the eyes and silhouette are visible.<br/>
Lastly, we have the most often born colors. Pinks and Browns are often overlooked as common, but they are respectable nonetheless. Pinks have the power to create a filling meal out of nearly anything, a feat impressive on this dangerous planet. They often accompany Infrareds and Blues on their journeys, able to create edible food for the exploring crew. Wealthy people often hire them as personal chefs. Pinks are often brushed aside and called Bakers by the public. Browns are skilled builders, architects, and artists. They can also control the earth beneath their feet. Because of natural ability along with their powers, they are hired as landscapers. Many gardens designed by them are tended to by Greens, and they are considered the finest in the world. Browns have proudly adopted the common name of Earth's Man.</p>
<p>Of course, in this world of competing hopeful nations, there are bound to be some organizations that desire chaos. On Coira, there is just one. This organization is known simply as The Interrogators, and they will do everything to stop this competitive system of young countries rising and falling. Known for kidnapping wanderers and indoctrinating them into their ways, every member of the Interrogators has a bounty on their heads.<br/>
They are made up mostly of Yellows, but some of their teams have many other colors as well. This makes them a formidable opponent to the united nations of Coira. Many countries have fallen to the Interrogators. Propaganda warning the public to be safe when leaving the country has made many potential wanderers forfeit their chance at glory. But this fear is justified. As countries fall to the Interrogators, they are slowly building a rebellion against The United Nations of Coira. They have threatened to take over the whole world and abolish the competing system in play now. Their strength is shown in how many countries have fallen to them. Coira must stand together against them.<br/>
We can only hope that they will leave us when we capture their leaders.</p>
<p>Signed,<br/>
Cario Lantra, Actor and Celebrity</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>